The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for supplying thin, flat articles, and more particularly to an apparatus for supplying cardboards to machines which are used in various steps of making cartons from the cardboards.
Various machines have been developed for the making of cartons from cardboards. For example, machines have been developed for printing, cutting, and the like. But there is present a need for machines to automatically supply the cardboards to other processing machines. In many cases of supplying cardboards for the making of cartons, the reversal of the cardboards, from their stacked condition is necessary. Consequently, the cardboards are normally reversed and supplied to the machines from their piled condition by manual labor, a great deal of labor and cost therefore being consumed.